


Loving You

by telliefan (captainamergirl)



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M, ten sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/telliefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love story in 10 sentences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend's birthday but want to archive it here too! It is 10 sentences based on Joey and Kelly, who also happen to be my favorite OLTL couple too!

**Moonlight** – Standing there on the rooftop in the darkness, she felt him take her hand and squeeze it tightly. And she knew in that moment, without a doubt, that she had never ever stopped loving him.  
  
 **Fire** – She snuggled in his arms as they watched the flames dance before them in the hearth. "Tomorrow we’ll be back in Europe with Zane… How do you feel about that?” “I feel great,” he promised her. After all, home was wherever she was.  
  
 **Happy** – Kelly and Joey were beyond thrilled when they asked Zane how he felt about them rekindling things and all he said was, “It’s cool... Now can I go play my video games?”  
  
 **Massage** – “Foot massage?” Joey asked as they snuggled on the bed together. “What’s the occasion?” “Do I need an ‘occasion’ to pamper my girlfriend?” Kelly smirked. “Girlfriend?” “Yep, _for now,”_ he said with a twinkle in his blue eyes.  
  
 **Wine** – Joey placed a champagne flute in her tiny hands. His eyes had a noticeable sparkle in them. "Joey Buchanan, what exactly are you planning?” “Why do you think I’m planning something?” “Because I know you.” “That you do.” She went to sip her drink and nearly choked on something. She came up sputtering, spitting out a … ring. “Ohmigod, Joey. Is this -?” “Uh-huh.” He was down on his knees in a second. “Kelly Cramer, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife – again?”  
  
 **Cuddle** – They cuddled in bed after celebrating their engagement in grand style. She had a lazy smile on her face as she looked at her pink diamond ring. “New ring, new start,” Joey whispered.  
  
 **Insanity** – “Am I crazy, Blair, for thinking of getting married again?” Kelly asked her cousin over Skype. “I don’t want to mess things up for us again.” “Do you love Joey?” “Madly.” “I think you have your answer then.” “Yes, I think I do.”  
  
 **Wasted** – “Promise not to get drunk while shoving dollar bills down a stripper’s G-string,” Kelly said with a smirk but he could see through it to her nervousness. “First of all, Kev’s not taking me to a strip club for my bachelor party,” Joey said. “Second, when are you going to believe I’m not about to leave you?” “I don’t want to mess things up again.” “You won’t and I won’t either. I like to think we’ve learned from our mistakes. And, Kel, we _both_ made mistakes so please stop punishing yourself. Can you do that?” Kelly smiled. “I can try.”  
  
 **Married** – The wedding was a grand affair. It was beautiful but nothing was more beautiful than seeing Joey spin his niece Bree around the dance floor to the tune of “Have a Little Faith in Me.” It reaffirmed for Kelly exactly how good of a father Joey would be. God willing, they would have a bevy of kids someday together.  
  
 **Honeymoon** – The honeymoon in Paris was perfect until Kelly got really ill halfway through it. A quick visit to the doctor confirmed what she had suspected though. She and Joey were having a baby of their own. Life had come full circle. She felt complete, like she could stop looking over her shoulder, waiting for the other shoe to drop. As far as she was concerned, she and Joey were _forever._ And she couldn’t be happier about that.  
  
 _ **AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER haha**_


End file.
